smg4_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pizza Killaz
Pizza Killaz or Pizza Killers is a Pizza company made by Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the rest of the Koopa Troop. It is mentioned throughout various Longplays. It is a five story tower it has a restraunt and an underground pub. Kids under the the age of 13 must be with a parent or legal guardian that's at least 16 at all times and must remain within arms reach. They even have take-away stuff. The main thing they specialise in is hot and very tasty pizza it will probably make you hungry just thinking about it. The company's motto is Eat and Kill. In real life this company was made by User:The RPG Gamer as a school assessment (back before he dropped out) because everyone had to make a Pizza company none of the other brands lived up to his. Logo Description The logo has the words Pizza Killers at the top and underneath it has PIZZA KILLAZ with Bowser and Bowser Jr.'S icons on the left and right side of them it also has various Koopa Troop members doing many crazy things such as piloting tanks, kidnapping Shy Guys, Dry Bones smoking, and Dry Bowser with a gun. Dry Bowser Jr. is also here too. It also has some humans being tossed into the air due to an explosion caused by Bombs. Another human can be seen having a seizure. The letters all have various things going on in them. The P has lava inside it, the I has horns and gnarly hands as well as a pitchfork almost Devil-like, The first Z has razor sharp spikes on its back and the second Z has spikes on top of it, The A has spiked stilts on the ends of the diagonal lines, the K has spikes on top and a Guy falling on them, the I has spikes on top andthe same guy standing on top of them in pain, the L has the guy strandard on the across line with a punching glove about to punch him, the other L has him getting punched, The A has him holding on to the right leg of the letter to get back up to prevent death and a punching glove about to punch him off, and the Z has the glove punching the guy off the letter to his doom. Steps On the back of the Pizza box art, it has ten steps each encouraged by a real life friend of The RPG Gamer and used in the Longplays. These were said by Bowser and Bowser Jr. the variables are below. Please note these are all in capitals. #FIRST WE EAT THEN WE DO EVERYTHING ELSE! #**** #EAT AND KILL WE DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOUR MOUTH CATCHES FIRE! #WATCH YOUR HOUSE AFTER EATING IT MIGHT BURN DOWN! #ITALIAN BLOOD WHO CARES WE AREN'T ITALIAN! #FATHER AND SON TEAM DON'T MESS WITH US WE DON'T GIVE 2ND CHANCES! #FIRE / FIYAH! LOL #YOU GO BY OUR INGREDIENTS OR ELSE! #OCCASIONALLY WE GET RICH AND OUR RESTAURANT BURNS DOWN SO WE PAY AND BUILD ANOTHER ONE GRRRRR! OH HEE HEE HEE! #WE SELL EVERYTHING NOT JUST PIZZA SO EAT FRIES KFC RIBS BURGERS AND EVERYTHING ELSE OR YOU ARE SO SO BANNED! Mentioned Appearances *Mario Kart DS Longplay *Super Mario Galaxy 2 Longplay *Mario Kart Wii Longplay *Mario Kart 7 Longplay *Luigi's Mansion 2: Dark Moon Longplay Category:Organizations